Fate's Daughter
by Sunstrike
Summary: Heero and the rest of the former gundam piolets are taken out of seclusion when a mad man builds a new version to fight off his own delutions. Old fic dusted off with a few oc's. May change to yaoi later on dunno.


An old piece of fiction dusted off and maybe in the works of being finished  
  
Gundam Wing and all it's characters don't belong to me  
  
OC- original character  
  
Rated R  
  
May have shounen ai or yoai.I haven't decided yet but I'll let you know if there are any changes.  
  
Fate's Daughter  
  
Prologue  
  
The young girl bit a fingernail in nervousness as her gaze moved up the large, impressive machine looming before her. The larger man next to her let out a sigh at the accomplishment. The Mobile Suit was complete and now the major plan could commence. He rested his hand on the small girl's shoulder making her wince and jump.   
"This will be your highest accomplishment, young one," he stated softly. The girl, with a little uneasiness in her eyes, grinned without emotion.  
  
"I get to fly this thing? Where's the stereo?" The warm glow for the suit was replaced by cold ice, as he struck the girl on the cheek hard enough to make her stagger sideways. The only reason she didn't fall was because she was used to it by now and had expected the stinging slap. As she felt the welt burn on her face she berated herself for not thinking before she spoke, again.  
  
"Your humour will get you killed, idiot. One more time and it will be worse for you." She straightened up and glared softly at her feet before again turning to stare at the figure. There was a horrible, fascinating quality about it that begged the viewer to study the machines fantastic symmetry closer. She shuddered. It was a monolith of cold steel, larger then the imagination could sanely cope with. Twice as dark as it's creator. Gold streaks of fire climbed its sides and chest seeming like jagged scars. Dark purple and blood red filled in the rest. A dull, silver glow, deep within the dark recesses of its burgundy and gold, mask-like face, gave it an unearthly, sentient life. A terrifying gaze that could capture a normal persons soul. The uneasiness was suddenly replaced with very real fear. How was she going to fly this robotic Frankenstein without going insane like it's creator?  
  
"The simulations didn't train me for this thing," she said softly, adding a reluctant, "sir." The older man smiled up at the chaotic, sanity- defying feat, but the cold glint refused to leave his bitter, uncaring eyes.   
"That is because there are none. You will have to be trained by an expert." He waved his arm expansively at the suit.  
  
"A few names came up for the list, but we managed to find the perfect trainer for you. Now all we have to do is bring him out into the open." The demented reflection in the man's eyes retreated within, already working out how he was going to accomplish this heinous act. Worried about being hit again for interrupting his thoughts, but also not being able to restrain her own curiosity, the girl cleared her throat and asked the obvious seeming question.   
"Why not have him fly this thing for you?" The man glared at her with enough force for her to step back and brace herself for another punch, then debated on telling her this vital information. His true derangement showed, as his mood swung in a quick one eighty and he decided there would be no real harm.   
"Because he has other loyalties that don't tie him as closely." Smugly. "Unlike you, my dear. He may be brave enough to take it into his head to rebel." He snickered softly at, to him, her clear stupidity.  
  
She repressed a growl. Idiot fanatic, can't even take one of my jokes, but sure as hell gets a kick out of his own. She kept her anger bottled up. Someday I will get the courage. She kept the tears down by asking another question.  
  
"What's it called?" The snickers receded into a heartless grin that made the girl sick to her stomach.  
  
"Dice." She nodded. It actually made sense, if you looked at it from the viewpoint of a lunatic. This was a machine that held the fate of the human world and the colonies in its hand. Playing with the odds, as if it were all a game. She grinned, but there was no heart, or humour, within it. Only sadness. Since Destiny, would be doing the rolling, and the fighting, in this monstrosity, it was more then appropriate. Her rolls generally came up as sevens.   
"And my trainer?" She decided to push it since he was suddenly in one of his "good" moods.   
"Heero Yui." Her eyes widened in shock. And again, she spoke before she thought.   
"Heero Yui?! The Gundam pilot?! How the hell are you-?" The cuff to the side of her head silenced her. Amazingly enough, he seemed to want to hold on to his humour, and he deemed it an appropriate to answer. Probably because he liked bragging about the plan he thought of to get Wing's pilot.   
"We will upset the world that he never deemed himself worthy to inhabit. Thereby, drawing him out to save his only friends, and try to avenge the one's he loses." The man's eyes caught a manic gleam that mimicked the machine's golden, superficial gaze. "We will destroy him and build him again, so he will aid us in our worthy venture." He chuckled and chills crawled down her spine. "Much like you, Destiny." Then with a sharp nod he walked back down the corridor that led to the evil machine's holding pen.   
The girl called Destiny drew a sharp breath, rubbing the red, stinging handprints left on her face, feeling the tears begin to flow. She began to feel very sorry for the trainer and any others with him, along with herself. They were about to be drawn into her own personal hell. 


End file.
